1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a Hall integrated circuit with adjustable hysteresis.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Hall effect is a phenomenon that generates a voltage difference between two ends of a conductor due to the Lorentz force generated in a particular direction when a magnetic field is applied to the conductor, through which an electric current flows. A Hall sensor using the Hall effect has a shortcoming of readily being affected by temperatures or other environmental factors.
To overcome this shortcoming, the development of an integrated circuit having a supplementary circuit embedded therein is currently underway. A Hall integrated circuit having a supplementary circuit embedded in the Hall sensor is increasingly becoming smaller due to the development of new technologies. The Hall integrated circuit is not only used in automobiles and mobile phones but also applied in various devices such as laptop computers and digital appliances.
The Hall integrated circuit is manufactured in various forms, depending on the application. Particularly, Hall integrated circuits with a bipolar magnetic flux density characteristic are widely used.
The conventional Hall integrated circuit implements the bipolar characteristic by using an analog Schmitt trigger circuit after amplifying a signal detected by the Hall sensor using an amplifier. However, the analog circuit is greatly affected by its production environments and process changes, making the quality less reliable. As an effort to prevent this problem, a new Hall integrated circuit implemented as a digital substrate has been developed. Nevertheless, the circuit simply generates outputs in the form of on/off only, and hardly implements the bipolar characteristic.